El poder de una estrella
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Slade quiere vengarse de Robin por no ser su aprendiz y al principio quiere matar a Starfire pero, descubre que sus planes pueden ser más macabros de lo que pensaba. Starfire es el punto debil de Robin y Slade lo hara pagar por donde más le duele... Robin & Starfire
1. Recuerdos

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 1:

Recuerdos

Era una cálida tarde en Jump City y en la torre de los Titanes los héroes estaban haciendo lo de siempre, Chico bestia y Cyborg estaban jugando video juegos, Raven meditando, Robin estaba en su habitación investigando sobre los planes de Slade y Starfire estaba en la azotea…

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

Perdí mi mirada en algún punto del cielo que estaba con tonos naranjas, rosados y morados anunciando el atardecer, pensando y recordando cuando estuve lista para morir hace apenas un par de semanas…

FLASH BACK

_Dolor. Eso era lo que sentía, dolor, frio… mi sangre me bañaba, un corte en mi brazo y no podía medir su profundidad, varios golpes en la cabeza, mi pierna derecha con un arañazo, estaba herida con la vista nublosa, agonizando, Slade se había preparado bien y estaba dispuesto a matarme, los titanes nos dividimos por cinco caminos diferentes y me tope con él. Podía percibir su sonrisa macabra a través de su máscara bicolor… podía leer sus pensamientos aunque no tuviera el don… me iba a matar. Trate de salvarme llamando a los titanes pero Slade rompió mi comunicador justo cuando apenas pronuncie "AYUDA" en mi llamada a Robin, pero, fue en vano, no sabe donde estoy no sabe cual es mi situación y no sabe como estoy… _

_-¿Qué hara Robin cuando te mate… crees que se vengara de mi? -pregunto Slade mirándome fijamente torciendo la cabeza de lado._

_-Dejalo… en… paz…- dije con mucho esfuerzo con dolor en cada palabra._

_-Eso no será posible mi niña, es mi venganza porque Robin no es mi aprendiz…- dijo Slade._

_-No…- no pude terminar de decir la frase, me dolía mucho hablar._

_-Morirás.- Me sentenció Slade apuntándome con un arma._

_En ese momento recuerdos pasaron por mi mente recuerdos de mi planeta de cuando llegue a la tierra cuando conocí mis amigos: Raven la hermana que no tuve en sentido moral, Chico Bestia mi hermanito menor con sus chistes, Cyborg mi gran hermano mayor protector, Robin… la persona más especial de mi vida, mi primer amor, no confesado y como dada la situación mi último amor…_

_Cerré mis ojos con fuerza una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, estaba lista, estaba lista para morir, estaba lista para despedirme de lo que más amo en la vida, apreté mis puños con fuerza en mis piernas, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, escuche mi corazón palpitar con fuerza… escuche como le quitaba el seguro, y aseguraba mi muerte…_

_-¡STARFIRE!- Grito una voz llena de pánico indudable de su origen, esa voz era de Robin._

_Abrí mis ojos de golpe mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, aliviada y aterrada, Robin lanzo un birdarang a la cara de Slade desviando su puntería que iba directamente a mi corazón hacia el hueso de mi hombro desangrándolo,en ese momento note que no solamente era una arma de fuego, sino era un arma especialmente diseñada para mi, Slade tramo todo esto, separarnos y acorralarnos, ese era su plan, matarme, separarme._

_El dolor aumento tanto e insoportable, todo me parecía frio, mire con la mirada nublosa a mis compañeros peleando con Slade._

_-Nos volveremos a ver Titanes y nos volveremos a ver cuando menos lo esperes Starfire. – se despidió con un tono macabro que hizo que un escalofrío recorra por mi espalda hasta mi nuca, erizándome los pelos del puro terror._

_Soltó una bomba de humo, nadie pudo ver nada por un buen rato hasta que el humo se disperso y mire las borrosas figuras de mis compañeros. Comencé a tambalearme arrodillada sentía que me desvanecía. Unos brazos me rodearon en forma protectora y supe que era Robin. Lo mire con la mirada nublosa, borrosa._

_-Star! Estas bien? Starry por favor respóndeme!- rogaba Robin con la voz nerviosa._

_-Robin…- logre susurrar con mucho esfuerzo, me dolía cada palabra._

_Luego me desmaye todo se volvió negro, no escuche nada o sentí nada, pero sabía que estaba bien pues por lo menos me desmaye en sus brazos…_

_Cuando desperté otra vez me encontraba en una camilla blanca, la luz era de una mesita de noche, no muy fuerte, vi alrededor, la enfermería de la torre de los titanes, estaba con una bata blanca delgada de esas que usan en los hospitales, estaba en la camilla y escuchaba en una computadora los latidos de mi corazón. Y en una silla estaba Robin dormido, se nota que estaba cansado y me pregunte cuanto tiempo estaba yo allí…_

_-Starfire! – La voz del pelinegro me saco de mis pensamientos.- Star ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Adolorida- respondi, no le podía mentir, sentía dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- quise saber._

_-Tres días…- Me respondió en un susurro._

_-¿Tres días?- me sobresalte ante la respuesta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, por X'hal, había estado así durante tres días!_

_-Sí, tú y Slade tuvieron una pelea y…-comenzó a decir._

_-Si lo recuerdo.- respondí interrumpiéndolo, no quería hablar de ello, me dolia más recordar, me dolía inmensamente el sentir estar cerca de la muerte…- No quiero hablar de ello.- le aclare._

_-Entiendo…- dijo._

_Se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos fuertes, me sentía segura, todo rastro de dolor y pánico se fue, solo él me podía otorgar esa seguridad, solo él me podía tranquilizar de esa forma._

_-Descansa.- Me susurró al oído haciendo que instantáneamente cayera presa en un profundo sueño._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me quede así reviviendo una y otra vez ese momento, tanto el aterrador al principio como hermoso al final. No podía engañar a nadie, lo amaba pero no sabía si ese amor era correspondido, no quería dañar nuestra amistad por algunas ilusiones mias, así que me tenia que conformar a su cariño que me tenía como mejor amiga y nada más…

-¿Star?- esa voz inconfundible, Robin.

-¿mmm?

-¿Cómo te encuentras, te sientes mejor?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Sí, Robin. – Respondí automáticamente.

-…-

Lo mire, el tenia la mirada perdida. Le dedique una sonrisa sincera haciéndole saber que estaba bien. A cambio el también sonrió.

-¿Por qué no bajamos por algo de pizza?- de pregunte con hambre.

-Es una gran idea. – me dijo sonriendo.

Bajamos y llegamos a la cocina y antes de sacar la pizza suena la alarma tiñendo la habitación de rojo.

-Problemas- dijo Robin a los demás titanes que estaban viendo una película.

-Viejo estábamos a la mitad de la película!- dijo Chico bestia con lagrimitas en los ojos estilo animé.

-Tendra que esperar, Ternion (plasmus, cinderblock y overload unidos) esta atacando la ciudad.- informo cyborg que estaba en el monitor.

-Titanes vamos!- ordeno Robin.

Todos obedecimos al instante y fuimos en busca de ese villano mutante. Robin en su R-cycle, Cyborg en su auto y chico bestia transformado en águila volando junto a Raven y junto a mi.

-Allí esta!- Dijo Cyborg

-Viejo siempre está más feo!- dijo chico bestia poniendo cara de asco.

-Titanes ataquen!- ordeno Robin.

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**No olviden dejar reviews porfavor :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! Cuídense!**


	2. Reencuentro

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior n.n bueno aquí les dejo la continuación 2 cosas antes de seguir Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen u.u desgraciadamente y (…) son explicaciones que pondré para que se entienda mejor la historia, bueno aquí vamos!**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 2:

Reencuentro

* * *

-Titanes ataquen!- ordenó Robin.

Ternion (mencionado en el capitulo anterior) dio un terrible rugido y comenzamos a atacar yo disparaba numerosos starbolts, Chico Bestia en forma de gorila, Raven arrojando con su aura negra todo lo que encuentre, Cyborg con su cañon y Robin con su boo-staf y lanzando explosivos. En las últimas batallas después de lo que ocurrió con Slade, Robin siempre se puso muy protector conmigo. Eso me gustaba y me molestaba, por un lado me encantaba que el se preocupe por mí, pero odiaba que crea que soy débil. Pero, la verdad aun me dolia lo que me había hecho Slade. Aún me dolía mi hombro, y me cansaba más rápido al hacer starbolts.

Comencé a sentirme cansada, no era la única Ternion también se había cansado, aproveche una lluvia de starbolts derribándolo.

-Bien hecho equipo.- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Viejo, estoy cansado vayamos a dormir!- sugirió Chico bestia.

-Sí, tenemos que descansar y yo necesito meditar.- dijo Raven fríamente.

-Bueno entonces vamos.- dijo Cyborg

En ese momento hubo una explosión de humo todos comenzamos a tocer, yo no veía nada. Cuando el humo se disperso Ternion ya no estaba.

-Viejo te acabamos de capturar! ¿No te puedes quedar quieto?- estallo chico bestia.

-Titanes divídanse y búsquenlo!- ordeno Robin.

-Robin!¿El pelo parado te afecto el cerebro? La ultima vez que nos dividimos Starfire salió muy herida y casi pierde la vida!- Le grito Cyborg enfadado.

-Tienes razón y por eso yo iré con Starfire.- dijo Robin.

Todos asintieron y nos dividimos, no pude evitar sentirme feliz con robin por el echo de estar a solas con él. Pero, me sentía aterrada, tenía un mal presentimiento de que esto iva a terminar muy mal. El comunicador de Robin sonó. Me exalte un poco y escuche la conversación.

_-Robin tenemos malas noticias.- dijo Cyborg._

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Robin

_-Ternion ya no está unido, me acabo de encontrar con Cinderblock!- dijo Cyborg alterado._

-Puedes con él?- pregunto Robin.

_-Claro que si!- dijo Cyborg- Me entere que Raven se encontró con Overload y Bestita con Plasmus, así que ayúdenlos!_

-Estamos en camino.- dijo Robin y cortó la llamada.

-No creo que eso será posible…- dijo una voz, que de inmediato reconocí y me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

-Slade.- dijo Robin con odio.

-Robin, lamento decepcionarte pero no vine precisamente por ti si no tu querida amiguita pelirroja…- Anuncio mirándome y acercándose, yo instintivamente retrocedí con miedo.

-Déjala en paz!- rugió Robin lleno de ira.

-Eso no será posible, Robin, ella es parte de mi plan.- dijo con un tono macabro.

Sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda, los momentos aterradores de cuando pensé que iva a morir vinieron a mi mente, reviviéndolos, era como que una pesadilla cobrara vida, una pesadilla aterradora, cruel, despiadada, pero ahora era peor, sentía terror si algo le pasaba a Robin por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba a él.

Unos explosivos de humo explotaron por la habitación dejándonos a ciegas a Robin y a mi. Sentí que me golpearon la cabeza muy fuerte, me dejaron indefensa. El humo se disperso y vi que mi cabeza estaba llena de sangre que salía a borbotones.

-Starfire!- grito Robin cuando me miro y se percato que estaba herida.

Llego a mi lado en un minuto puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza.

-Star ¿Qué te paso?

-Me golpee la cabeza, no sé cómo pero me duele mucho.- dije mareada.

-No sé donde esta Slade, pero vámonos de aquí!

-Robin, no me siento bien.- dije desvaneciéndome.

-Star no te preocupes yo te llevo.- dijo cargándome.

Esto hizo que ruborice al máximo, cuando él hacia esto, me daba esta muestra de cariño, lograba hacer que me ponga color carmín. Robin pareció notarlo y se sonrojó un poco, ¿por X'hal no podía disimular ni un momento mis sentimientos hacia él? Me limite a mirar hacia otro lado mientras me llevaba cargada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Robin, su aroma, sus brazos cargándome, preocupándose por mi… No tengo que tratar de pensar en otra cosa, aunque sea imposible con él a mi lado…

-Star - Me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿mmm?…-dije tratando de no mirarlo.

-Star trata de mantenerte despierta por favor.- dijo con tono preocupado.

-Sí, Robin.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió pero, sabía que la sangre de mi cabeza seguía saliendo y cada minuto que pasaba me era más difícil quedarme consiente, comenze a perder la sensación de mis piernas seguido de mis manos. Comence a cerrar los ojos. Robin se percato de esto y me abrazo más fuerte estrechándome contra su pecho.

-Robin se me es difícil seguís conciente.- dije entre despierta y dormida.

-Resiste.- dijo.

Llegamos con nuestros demás compañeros, que habían vencido a Plasmus, Overload y Cinderblock. Robin les explico que Slade estaba detrás de esto. Cada momento se me hacía más difícil escuchar. El golpe comenzó a latir con más fuerza me puse una mano en la cabeza como instinto tratando que el dolor cesara, no fue así me dolia más y más era un corte lo que tenía me había cortado con algo filoso. El dolor se volvió insoportable, ahogue un gemido de dolor. Robis se percato de mi dolor.

-Vamos a la torre, luego nos ocuparemos de Slade.- dijo seriamente.

Fui en el carro de Cyborg con Robin, Raven tele transportó a R-cycle de Robin a la torre y chico bestia se fue como águila volando. Robin y yo estábamos en el asiento de atrás. Me recosté en el asiento de atrás y Robin hizo que lo usara como almohada para mi espalda y mi cabeza. Cada segundo era una tortura, la tentación de quedarme dormida era más grande. Robin trataba de mantenerme despierta todo lo posible pero, era casi inútil yo estaba entre despierta y dormida. De la nada comenzó a dolerme toda la cabeza, comenzó a latirme horrible el dolor como si hubiera a explotar en mil pedazos, el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo provocando que me retorciera de dolor, no lo podía soportar ese dolor era como fuego, quemándome por dentro…

-Starfire!- grito Robin asustado.

-Haz que pare!- suplique con lagrimas en los ojos.- Duele!

- Star resiste por favor!- me rogo asustado.

De repente oscuridad, no recuerdo que paso, solo sé que no sentí nada más, no quería abrir mis ojos, alfin no sentía nada y sentí paz…

* * *

**¿Starfire muere o no?**

**¿Con que se habrá cortado la cabeza?**

**Bueno los dejo en suspenso… n.n **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! Cuidense!**


	3. Lienzo en blanco

**Hola mis queridos lectores, sorry por las faltas ortográficas del capítulo anterior n.n' **

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora la historia, no podía dejarlos en suspenso así que decidí subir rápidamente este capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho, y empezamos…**

Chapter 3:

**Lienzo en blanco**

…_oscuridad, no recuerdo que paso, solo sé que no sentí nada más, no quería abrir mis ojos, alfin no sentía nada y sentí paz…_

Desperte en un cuarto desconocido para mi ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué es este lugar? Un millón de preguntas acudieron a mi mente, observe la habitación, era roja con cortinas naranjas cama redonda un tocador un closet… ¿Dónde estoy? Me paro y me tambaleo y caigo sentada espere a que mis pies respondan y me pare con dificultad otra vez me miro a un espejo y no me reconozco… No recordaba nada literalmente, ni siquiera mi propio nombre, vi mi pelo pelirrojo largo, mis ojos verdes, mi piel bronceada y nada, no me reconocía. Estaba con un short verde hasta las rodillas, y un top verde de tiritas. Salí de ese cuarto y vi la puerta del cuarto por la parte de afuera, decía algo, decía "STARFIRE" _starfire_ pensé, que será eso… un nombre ¿Mi nombre? Me dedique a recorrer los pasillos y me perdí.

-Starfire!- dijo una voz.

Voltee a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, me sorprendí era un chico totalmente verde ¿Un marciano? Lo mire confundida.

-¿Star? Soy yo Chico Bestia…- Strarfire, ese era mi nombre así que esa era mi habitación…

-Lo siento pero, no te conozco…- le dije y él me miro sorprendido y en shock.

-Star no me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas nada?- me dijo bajando las orejas.

-Lo lamento pero no…- le dije apenada, en cierta manera ese chico me caia bien y me daba pena verlo triste.

-Ven te llevare con los demás.- dijo invitándome a seguirlo.

Le seguí, el debía saber quién soy, que me paso, y obviamente donde estoy. Llegamos a una sala con un mueble gigante y una cocina al lado allí se encontraba una chica peli morada con una capa ¿Flotando? Y murmurando unas palabras extrañas, un chico mitad robot muy grande jugando video juegos con un chico pelinegro con los cabellos en punta que se me hacía muy familiar…

-Chicos miren quien despertó!- anuncio el verde que estaba a mi lado…

Todos voltearon a ver y cuando me miraron sus ojos se abrieron y estallaron de alegría.

-Starfire, que bueno que despertaste!- me dijo el mitad robot con una sonrisa.

La peli morada se me quedo viendo pero algo me decía que veía más allá de mi persona…

-Star!- grito emocionado el pelinegro corriendo hacia mí y estrellándome en sus brazos, me agrado estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida.

Miro mi cara de confucion y se alejo.

-¿Star?- dijo el pelinegro.

-Hay algo que no les comente…- dijo el verde.- ella no…

-… recuerda nada- termino la peli morada.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Como lo… algo me dijo que ella ni el verde eran "corrientes" …

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Nos nos recuerda…¿No es así?- me pregunto fríamente la peli morada.

-Yo… emmm… no, no recuerdo nada, ni me recuerdo a mi misma…- confese.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos la peli morada se me acerco y me dijo:

-Me permitirías hacer algo?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte timida.

-Quiero ver si te puedo hacer recordar.- contesto secamente.

-Esto… es-está bien…- dije tartamudeando.

Puso una mano en mi frente y sus ojos se volvieron blancos y recito las siguientes palabras…

-Azarath mitrion zinthos…-sentí una energía recorrer por mi cabeza una energía fría pero cálida al mismo tiempo…

-mmm…- dijo la peli morada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el pelinegro impaciente.

-No puedo acelerar sus recuerdos pero… tal vez el tiempo ayude…- dijo pensativa.

-Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo…- concluyo el mitad robot.

-Entonces sería mejor hacerla recordar por el principio…- dijo el verde.- Como te dije hace unos momentos mi nombre es Chico bestia.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-El mío es Cyborg.- dijo el mitad robot.

-Yo me llamo Raven.- dijo la peli morada.

- Y yo me llamo Robin.- dijo el pelinegro.

Les sonreí a todos me sentía a gusta con ellos.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué tal si cenamos?- dijo Cyborg.

-Tofu para todos.- grito chico bestia.

-O no bestita, comeremos carne!- dijo Cyborg.

-Te de hierbas.- dijo Raven.

Se fueron los tres a la cocina.

-Ven vamos.- me dijo Robin con una sonrisa y llevándome a la cocina.

Todos se decidieron en comer algo llamado pizza. Comí gustosa, tenía hambre. Acto seguido me fui a mi habitación. Pero como no recordaba el camino Raven me tuvo que guiar.

-Gracias.- le dije a Raven y ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo.- Es bueno que despertaras.

Le sonreí como respuesta. Cerré la puerta y me lance a mi cama sintiendo la suave textura de la colcha. Busque algo en mi ropa para dormir y encontré un camisón rojo, del mismo color que mi cabello. Parecía un vestido antiguo, pero era suave y me llegaba hasta por las rodillas. Me mire al espejo, me encantaba como me quedaba, resaltaba mi esbelta figura y mi pelo se mesclaba en su color. Decidí quedármelo puesto. Me tire a mi cama otra vez pero, con la cabeza mirando a la ventana, era de noche, y el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas.

No sé como llegue allí, pero, mis pies parecían recordar el camino y me encontré en una azotea. Y mire el cielo, hermoso, todo lleno de infinitas estrellas. Me quede observando el cielo. Me percate de que había unas camillas en la azotea como las que usan las personas para tomar sol, me acerque y me eche en una de las cinco camillas que había allí. Me sentí relajada me agradaba estar allí. Una brisa helada me paralizo, me gusto sentir ese frio. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en esa sensación.

-¿Star?- una voz familiar me despertó de mi sueño despierto.

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba, era Robin.

-Si?- pregunte mirándolo, pero no hubo respuesta. Se me quedo mirando. Entonces me acorde del vestido que llevaba puesto. Me sonrojé.- ¿Robin?

-A nada solo te estaba buscando y como no te encontré en tu habitación pensé que estarías aquí.- dijo sonrojado.

-Bueno, ya me encontraste…- dije de manera de broma.-¿Qué necesitas?

-Emm.. yo… solo quería hablar contigo, saber cómo estabas y eso…-contesto nerviosamente.

-Estoy bien gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Robin.

-A bueno es que la noche está muy bonita.-dije mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Si…- dijo pero, note que me miraba y eso hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran del color carmín.

Me quede mirando el cielo sentada abrazando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho. Una brisa revolvió mis cabellos.

-Star.- susurro Robin.

-¿mmm?-respondi.

-Te prometo que te ayudare a recordar.- juro

Le sonreí y nos quedamos sentados observando la infinita noche…

**Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Podra Starfire recordar antes que una catástrofe ocurra?**

**Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo mis lectores. Cuidense! n.n **


	4. Desde cero

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora, gracias por los reviews, (al fin entiendo mejor este programa) me hicieron el día :3 **

**Bueno, continuamos la historia…**

El poder de una estrella

Chapter:4

**Desde cero**

Me desperté confundida otra vez y luego recordé el día anterior, me levante y me fui a dar una ducha, agarre me cosas necesarias y salí dispuesta a buscar el baño. Por fortuna lo encontré, y me di la ducha, me relaje y intente recordar, nada. No recordé nada. Salí de la ducha en busca de mi habitación, la memoria no me fallo para esto recordé aunque sea el camino.

Entre a mi habitación y busque entre mi ropa. La mayoría consistía en un top morado con una falda y botas del mismo color. Busque otra cosa, sentía un poco de frio y me conforme con unos jeans, unas botas negras y un polo morado sin mangas, suelto hasta un poco más abajo que mi cadera. Me seque el pelo y me dispuse a encontrar a mis compañeros. Después de un buen rato deambulando por la torre tratando de encontrar la sala, la encontré. Todos estaban desayunando. Me senté con ellos.

-Buenos días.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Me respondieron en coro, me miraron algo extrañados.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Nada es que no estamos acostumbrados a verte vestida con algo que no fuese tu traje de batalla.- dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Mi traje de batalla?- pregunte confundida.

-Emm… si es que eres un súper héroe.- dijo Robin.

-Jajajajajajaja que chistosos son…- dije con risa pero, se me fue cuando note que lo decían enserio.

-No es broma.- dijo Raven fríamente.

-¿A no?- pregunte confundida- Pero si yo soy normal, no tengo ningún don…

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Robin.

-Tu vuelas, tienes superfuerza, lanzas rayos verdes por los ojos y creas starbolts.- dijo Choco bestia como si fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Starque?- pregunte más confundida aun.

-Ven desayunemos y luego te explicamos.- dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

Asentí pero, esos poderes que dicen que tengo suenan imposibles. Comí algo llamado Waffles y fuimos a un lugar en la torre donde ellos entrenan.

-Bueno, yo use una vez tus poderes y se rigen por las emociones…- dijo Raven.

-¿A si?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, para volar tienes que pensar en algo feliz, para lanzar starbolts tienes que enfurecerte, igualmente el caso de los rayos de tus ojos…- dijo explicándome.

-Aja…- dije tratando de entender, la verdad es que no lo creía.

-Empieza tratando de volar.- ordeno Raven.

Asentí y trate de recordar algo feliz, pero para mí todos mis recuerdos empezaron ayer. Me fruste al no poder hacer nada. Varias horas pasaron, y no conseguía nada. Una alarma sono tiñendo la habitación de rojo, me asuste.

-Ven.- dijo Raven.

Le obedecí y nos fuimos a la sala.

-Es Ternion, otra vez.- escuche a Cyborg decir.

-¿Ternion? ¿Quíen es "Ternion"?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es un monstruo mutante muy feo.- explico chico bestia.

-Titanes vamos!- dijo Robin pero, fue detenido por Raven.

-¿Qué hacemos con Starfire? No recuerda cómo usar sus poderes.- Pregunto Raven.

-Tendrá que acompañarnos, no podremos dejarla sola si pasa alguna emergencia.- opino Cyborg.

-Entonces vendrá con nosotros.- dijo Robin.

Todos asintieron, me subí a un auto muy moderno en la parte de copiloto con Cyborg, mientas Robin iba en su moto, Chico bestia como águila, que por cierto me quede en shock cuando se transformo y Raven iba levitando.

Llegamos a una fábrica abandonada a oscuras y dentro de ella había la cosa más repulsiva que había visto en toda mi vida. Era una masa de color algo parecido a un tono rosado, con fragmentos grandes de piedra, unas partes le salían rayos de electricidad, tenia ojos verdes fosforescentes vidriosos y labios negros que enseñaban unos dientes enormes y filosos.

-Es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto hasta ahora.- dije con una mueca de asco.

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo el verde en su forma humana.

-Titanes acábenlo!- ordeno Robin.

Yo me quede atrás viendo como lo atacaban pero, estaban en desventaja, esa cosa era muy fuerte. Después de un rato viendo detenidamente esa cosa me percate de algo. En su "pecho" tenía un medallón negro con una "S" bronceada.

-¡Chicos miren su pecho, tiene un medallón! – les grite a mis compañeros un poco exaustos.

Ellos se fijaron en el medallón.

-Está trabajando para Slade!- informo Robin.

_Slade_ pensé, ese nombre me era familiar y por alguna razón me causaba terror. Una lucecita comenzó a parpadear de su medallón haciendo que esa cosa chillara y se girara hacia mí. Me miro por un rato y se me acerco, yo me quede petrificada del miedo. Abrió su boca dejando escapar un terrible rugido que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Starfire Cuidado!- grito Robin.

Esa cosa comenzó a correr hacia mí, yo corrí tratando de huir de esa cosa que igual de alta que tres pisos de un edificio. Para mi suerte esa cosa era un poco lenta y yo era más rápida, pero me comencé a sentirme cansada, Robin le lanzo algo que exploto en su cara pero, a esa cosa no le importo, seguía siguiéndome. Todos trataron de detenerlo pero, era inútil.

-¡Starfire, huye! ¡Sal de aquí!- me grito Robin y de obedecí.

Me fui corriendo por la fabrica tratando de hallar la salida e irme al auto de Cyborg pero, no encontré el camino, durante más corría más me perdía. Pare de correr un rato, estaba exhausta.

-Vaya, vaya… cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo una voz masculina.

Todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!- pregunte aterrada.

-No recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad?- me pregunto con un tolo que hizo que un escalofrió suba por mi espalda.

-¡No te acerques!- grite llena de pánico.

-¿O qué?- pregunto desafiándome.

Me quede en silencio, no sabía qué hacer estaba aterrada y dichos poderes que me salvarían de esta ocasión no sabía cómo usarlos.

-Ellos no te podrán proteger esta vez.- me dijo con un tono macabro.

El terror me invadió sentí el frio recorrer mi espalda y se podría decir que me quede a solas con el diablo…

**Lamento que sea un poquito cortito, no tuve mucho tiempo pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenzare a escribir el próximo capítulo cuanto antes y lo subiré al toque. Los quiero mucho mis lectores, y no olviden dejar reviews :3 (ideas, sugerencias, etc. Son aceptadas). **

**Los quiero! Y hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuidense!**


	5. Deja-Vu y El mensaje sangriento

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi historia que por cierto espero que les guste hasta ahora :3**

**Bueno… y comenzamos!**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 5:

**El Deja-Vu y el mensaje sangriento **

_-Ellos no te podrán proteger esta vez.- me dijo con un tono macabro._

_El terror me invadió sentí el frio recorrer mi espalda y se podría decir que me quede a solas con el diablo…_

Se me acerco peligrosamente pero muy sereno. Estaba petrificada, no sabía porque pero, me aterraba, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, un deja-vu… Estaba indefensa, no sabía cómo defenderme, tenía pánico. Lo primero que llego a mi mente era escapar de ese lugar, pero mis piernas me temblaban del puro terror. Trate de correr pero estaba tan cansada y aterrada me tropecé y me caí lastimándome el tobillo. El aprovecho esto y me pateo el estomago sacándome el aliento…

-No puedes huir de mi niñita.- dijo con su voz macabra.

-¡Déjame ir!- grite asustada.

-Nunca, te torturare hasta que me ruegues que te mate.- sentencio.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Gatee tratando de alejarme de ese hombre de mascara bicolor que con dificultad podía ver, ya que su traje era negro. Sentí como me jalaban de los cabellos y me azotaban contra una pared. Grite de dolor tratando de que mis compañeros sepan mi ubicación aunque sea con mis gritos. Me lanzo y me caí a un lugar con tubos golpeándome fuertemente la espalda. Trate de mirar a mi agresor, no tuve éxito, no veía nada, pero al parecer el si me podía ver con suma facilidad. Me agarro del pie y me arrastro hasta tirarme a un lugar con cosas filosas que se podría decir que eran como fragmentos de vidrio, me corte la pierna haciendo que cojeara, para colmo era la misma pierna que la del tobillo. Sentí que me apuñalaron por un lado de las costillas y me golpearon en el estomago. El dolor era terrible, llore de dolor quejándome, gritando todo lo posible. Vi algo de luz y gatee lo más rápido posible hasta allí. Cuando llegue a ese rayo de luz pude ver mi futuro asesino que caminaba a mí calmadamente, como si golpearme fuera de lo más corriente. Saco un cuchillo con sangre, deduje que era el que uso para apuñalarme en la costilla. Me agarro de los cabellos y me puso el cuchillo en la garganta.

-No te pongas feliz, aun no voy a matarte… Morirás lentamente.- Me susurro en el oído provocando que llore no solo de dolor, sino de terror.

Bajo el cuchillo hasta donde estaba mi clavícula y comenzó a hacer lentamente presión provocando que mucha sangre color carmín saliera y me bañara en ella. Comencé a gritar a todo pulmón pero, a él parecía no importarle, es mas parecía música para sus oídos. Retiro el cuchillo me agarro donde el corte y con sus propias manos lo comenzó a abrir, el dolor era horrible llore, grite de dolor. Me soltó y con sus manos llenas de sangre agarro mi rostro y me forzó a mirarlo al ojo que dejaba ver su máscara.

-Morirás antes de lo pensado, y la idea es torturarte por un buen tiempo…-dijo como si hablara para sí mismo.

-AYUDA!- grite con todo lo que podía pues me estaba quedando afónica.

Slade me dio un puñetazo y me arrastro a una silla donde me amarro los pies y los brazos inmovilizándome completamente. Me puso algo en la boca para no hablar, no podía emitir sonido alguno, pero nada me costaba seguir intentándolo. Seguí gritando como loca hasta que me quede afónica. Comenzaba a perder conciencia, estaba derramando mucha sangre. Y el corte de mi clavícula me dolía era como si me prendieran fuego en la piel. Slade iba y venía para meter sus manos en mi clavícula causando en mi un terrible dolor llenando sus dedos con sangre y me percate que estaba escribiendo algo en una pared. Cuando termino de escribir leí y el terror de apodero de mi cuerpo. El sangriento mensaje decía: "ES EL COMIENZO DEL FIN" y con eso sabía perfectamente que se refería a mí. Esto apenas comenzaba, iba a torturarme hasta que me mate a mi misma para no sufrir o hasta que alguien lo mate a él…

-Bueno, es suficiente por hoy… Nos veremos pronto Starfire.- dijo con un tono lleno de malicia.

Me dejo allí amarrada, sangrando, agonizando… comencé a desfallecerme…

-¡Starfire!- grito una voz al otro lado de la habitación. Lo mire aterrada.

-Por Azar, Starfire ¿qué te hizo Slade?- grito horrorizada mi amiga.

Robin me desato los brazos y los pies seguido de quitarme lo que me cubría la boca. Yo débilmente señale el mensaje que escribió Slade, todos se quedaron horrorizados ante la macabra escena que estaba ante ellos. Yo llore de miedo y dolor.

-Star escúchame el no te va a tocar nunca más, ¿Entiendes? Nunca te dejare sola.- Dijo Robin estrellándome entre sus brazos. Después de esto, nos fuimos a la torre y Raven se encargo de curarme las heridas menores (arañazos, cortes pequeños y el tobillo) pero, respecto a mi hombro y mi costilla solo pudo mejorarlo un poco.

-Todos los días hare que tus heridas vayan sanando poco a poco pero, se necesitará tiempo.- dijo fríamente Raven mirándome seriamente.

Yo asentí y me quede sentada en la camilla, me dolía la espalda, cuando Raven me dejo sola Robin entro corriendo hacia mí y estrellándome en sus brazos otra vez.

-Lo lamento, soy un tonto y deje que te pasara esto otra vez!- dijo llorando.

-Otra vez? – pregunte confundida.

-Sí, tu y Slade han tenido otras batallas que terminaron mal.- dijo mientras me estrechaba más contra su pecho.

-Eso explica el deja Vu- dije mas para mí misma que para él.

-¿Recordaste lo que paso?- me pregunto algo emocionado.

-No pero, sentí como si esto ya hubiera pasado.- dije.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que pronto recordaras.- dijo emocionado.

-Supongo que es lo único bueno que podemos sacar de todo esto.- dije con una sonrisa amarga.

El me miro, y solo se limito a besarme la frente haciendo que me ruborizara y me abrazo con fuerza haciendo que tenga que contener mi respiración, él se percato de esto y aflojo un poco el abrazo. Se separo de mi sonrojado.

-Bueno le avisare a Cyborg para que vea como sigues.- dijo y se fue corriendo.

Yo tenía las mejillas ardiendo y no solo por el acontecimiento que acababa de pasar sino que me estaba subiendo la temperatura, literalmente, estaba comenzando a tener fiebre.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí lo dejo hoy día.**

**Sé que fue un "poquito" sangriento… pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora… Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense! Y no olviden dejar Reviews :3**


	6. Alucinaciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan estado bien y que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Este capítulo no será sangriento, sino un poco gracioso, espero que les guste.**

**Y empezamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 6:

**Alucinaciones**

Me encontraba en mi cama acalorada con la piel ardiendo, ¿el motivo de esto? Es simple, me había dado fiebre. Estaba metida en mi cama con un pantalón polar verde esmeralda, con un polo de manga larga del mismo color. Debajo de mi ropa tenía mis vendas de lo que había sucedido con Slade. Estaba con mis mejillas color carmín y sentía que mi cabeza me pesaba.

-Tienes 40 de fiebre.- Me informo Raven, que me estaba tomando la temperatura.- Tienes que descansar.

-No me quiero quedar sola.- dije con miedo como si fuera una niñita de cinco años.

-No te preocupes nos vamos a turnar para cuidarte.- dijo Chico bestia que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Yo mire a mis compañeros que estaban en mi habitación.

-Para que te baje la fiebre tendrás que tomar esto cad horas.- me dijo Cyborg enseñándome unas pastillas y poniéndolas en mi escritorio.

-Te dejare una botella con agua y un vaso para que tomes tus pastillas.- dijo Raven parándose de mi cama.

Ya asentí y mire detenidamente como mi amiga depositaba una botella de agua de unos tres litros en mi escritorio y al lado ponía un vaso.

-¿Cómo nos turnamos para cuidarla?- pregunto Chico bestia.

-Fácil en las noches Raven la cuidara, y nosotros tres nos turnaremos para cuidarla según como se viera la situación.- explico Cyborg.

-Bien, son la una de la mañana, Raven es tu turno.- dijo Robin.

-Supongo que con esto me volveré nocturna.- dijo.- Iré a mi habitación por algunos libros para pasar el rato.- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

-Yo iré a dormir, me muero de sueño.- dijo Chico bestia bostezando.

-Yo necesito recargar mis baterías, la batalla con Ternion me dejo exhausto.- dijo Cyborg saliendo de la habitación y dejándonos a Robin y a mi solos en mi habitación.

Robin se acerco a mí, se quito su guante y puso su mano en mi frente. Ante este gesto me puse más roja de lo que estaba, el suave tacto de su piel me daba la sensación de un cálido hormigueo.

-Sí que tienes fiebre.- susurro Robin notando el extremo calor de mi frente.

Yo me limite a bajar la mirada.

-Ya vine.- anuncio mi amiga peli morada.

-Bueno yo las dejo solas, me voy a dormir.- dijo Robin poniéndose nuevamente su guante.- Si necesitan algo me avisan.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien.- le dije a Robin dándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Robin salió de la habitación dejándonos solas a Raven y a mi.

-Meditare un poco hasta que te duermas.- dijo Raven.

-¿Dónde dormirás tu?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-No te preocupes hay un colchón extra aquí y traje sabanas y mi almohada.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- Yo meditare hasta que te duermas, no te preocupes.

Asentí y trate de dormir, me costó un poco y me quede dormida, comencé a soñar que volaba tan alto de la torre, mis amigos me sonreían y reían. Estaba feliz estábamos todos en la azotea, era un día soleado y ellos estaban jugando vóley hasta que todo se volvió negro, la oscuridad domino cada rincón que había, ya no veía a mis amigos ni escuchaba sus risas… comencé a sentirme asustada y luego comencé a caer y caer… una caída sin fin escuche risas pero no de mis amigos, era la risa de Slade, luego comencé a escuchar gritos de una chica, gritos llenos de dolor, me tapo los oídos para bajarle el volumen a ese grito, pero se escucha más fuerte cada vez que pasa el tiempo y…

Me desperté, se había desatado una tormenta afuera y uno de los truenos me había despertado de aquella espantosa pesadilla, _gracias_ pensé. Vi a mi amiga peli morada, estaba plácidamente dormida así que decidí no despertarla. Tenía un poco de hambre, entonces me fui a la cocina por un poco de comida. Caminar se me hizo difícil, mi cabeza me pesaba, comencé a tambalearme. Luego me encontré en la cocina, prendí la luz y busque algo de comer, nada se me apetecía, así que me retire del lugar y sentí que mi cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas. Comencé a alucinar y veía la figura de Slade en cada rincón oscuro del lugar, comencé a sentirme aterrada.

-Star? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz detrás de mi.

-Mmmmmm no se.- dije mareada, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Star ve te llevare a tu cuarto.- dijo amablemente esa voz me voltee a ver quien era.

-¿Robin?- pregunte timida.

-Si Star soy yo no te preocupes.- dijo Robin.

Mire su cara, me dedique a observar cara facción de su rostro, el era hermoso, de eso no cabia duda alguna. El me gustaba. Lo mire detenidamente pero algo raro paso, su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse y cambio su rostro a otra persona, esa persona era…

-Slade.- dije aterrada y alejándome de él.

-¿Qué?- dijo Slade con la voz de Robin.

-Aléjate de mi!- de dije aterrada arrodillándome y cubriéndome la cabeza.

-No Star, soy yo Robin.- dijo.

Lo mire, y el realmente era Robin, lo mire un rato más dudosa.

-Star el no te hará más daño…- susurro- no voy a permitirlo…- dijo bajito.

-Robin…- susurre.

-Vamos te llevare a tu cuarto.- me dijo cargándome.

Puse mis brazos en su cuello permitiendo que me lleve, el sonrió. Comenzó a caminar un poco lento, mientras yo me dormía en sus brazos, me sentía tan cómoda en ellos…

-Star…- susurro en mi oído.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si.- dije.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- me susurro en mi oído.

-Eso espero.- dije un poco triste.

El paro de caminar, nos quedamos a mitad de un pasillo. Lo mire confundida, el me miraba a los ojos detrás de su antifaz, me puse más roja ante su mirada. Se me acerco lentamente, pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara, embriagándome, tentándome…

-¡Al fin los encuentro!- exclamo una voz femenina interrumpiendo ese perfecto momento…

-Raven no te preocupes, la encontré deambulando y la estaba llevando a su habitación…- contesto el pelinegro con la cara roja carmín.

-Bueno, pues apúrate que ella se va a poner peor.- le dijo la peli morada autoritariamente.

-Ya voy mamá.- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras retomaba marcha hacia mi habitación.

Yo estaba color carmín, y el también, cuando llegamos a mi habitación yo estaba entre dormida y despierta. El me deposito con mucho cuidado en la cama redonda. Me tapo con las sabanas y me acomodo la almohada.

-Descansa.- me susurro bajito.

-Tú también.- le susurre.

Me deposito un beso en la mejilla que hizo que tiemble de la emoción. Él lo noto y se sonrojo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Se retiro con una sonrisa picara en los labios, como si hubiera hecho una travesura a la hora que la peli morada entro en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y me miro divertida, yo solté una leve risita igual que ella. Se hecho en su cama improvisada y yo me dispuse a dormir, pues sabia no iba a tener pesadillas otra vez. Me dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí los dejo por hoy, me voy a dormir n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que le haya gustado la historia hasta ahora.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y buenas noches n.n**


	7. Talento oculto

**Hola mis queridos lectores, el capítulo de hoy va a una querida amiga mía que le digo de cariño (porque se parece al personaje) "Tomoyo", bueno espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora. Y empezamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 7:

**Talento oculto**

* * *

Me desperté en una fría mañana, vi a mi amiga que seguía dormida en su cama improvisada, hacia mucho frio y comencé a tiritar. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí con el hecho de que yo me despertara temprano, 6:37 a.m, marcaba el reloj. Sentía que mi cabeza me pesaba y trate de dormir un poco más pero, no pude. Solo cerré mis ojos concentrándome en mantener el calor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero seguía consiente. Escuche como mi compañera se levantaba. Me dio pereza abrir mis ojos y me quede concentrándome en mantener el calor, hacia demasiado frio. Escuche como se arreglaba. Después de unos minutos escuche que la puerta se abría.

-Les traje el desayuno, Rae.- dijo una voz alegre que logre identificar como Chico Bestia.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas "Rae"?!- estallo mi amiga.

-Shhhhhh, no hagas ruido está dormida…- dijo refiriéndose a mí.

-Gracias chico bestia, ahora vete.- dijo Raven.

-Espera, Robin también me mando a decirte que él será el siguiente que cuide a Starfire.- dijo rápido el verde.

-Entonces dile que le estaré esperando, necesito meditar.-dijo mi amiga.

-Está bien, yo me voy a desayunar.- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Escuche como Raven desayunaba, yo no tenía hambre pero me encantaría beber algo caliente…

-Star… Starfire…- me llamo mi amiga.- Star despierta para que desayunes…- me dijo.

Yo abrí mis ojos y ella me dio una taza de té caliente con un panquesito. Yo tome gustosa el té, tenía mucho frio, pero, deje el panquesito para más tarde.

-Tengo frio…- le dije a Raven.

-Ten.- me dijo dándome una sabana extra.

Me la puse alrededor de mis hombros y espere a calentarme un poco más.

-De seguro tienes escalofríos…- dijo pensativa Raven.

Yo me limite a sobar mis brazos para tener más calor. Tuve éxito. Me recosté en mi cama para descansar. Pasaron 2 horas y yo seguía en mi cama con los ojos cerrados entre dormida y despierta. Escuche como la puerta se abría.

-Raven es mi turno.- dijo una voz, que supe al instante que era Robin.

-Bien, yo me iré a meditar.- dijo mi amiga saliendo de la habitación.

Yo me quede con los ojos cerrados. Y sentí una mano tocar mi frente, mis mejillas se pusieron más calientes de lo que estaban por la fiebre. Escuche como se sentaba al lado de mi cama, en el colchón donde había dormido Raven. Rayos, no podía disimular que estaba dormida mucho tiempo, así que decidí abrir los ojos. Los abrí tímidamente y me encontré con su cara, estábamos frente a frente.

-Y despertaste.- me dijo sonriendo.

Yo me limite a mirarlo, estaba muy cerca, sentí que me ponía más roja aun. Rápidamente me senté en mi cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto.

-Acalorada.- dije, por alguna extraña razón ya yo tenía frio, sino calor.

-Ya veo.- dijo con un tono chistoso.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte desafiante.

-Es que estas abrigada como si estuvieras en un refrigerador…- dijo riéndose.

-Es que en la mañana tenía frio…- me excuse.

Me miro divertido, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres caminar?- me pregunto extendiéndome su mano en forma de invitación.

-Sería buena idea.- le dije aceptando la invitación.

Salimos de mi cuarto y nos dirigimos a la sala, lo extraño es que no había nadie.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunte curiosa.

-Salieron, robaron en cuatro bancos de la ciudad.- me informo.

Yo me fui al sillón y me percate que en uno de los lados había un pequeño piano (sin cola) me acerque.

-¿De quién es este piano?- pregunte.

-Mío.- dijo.

-¿Sabes tocar?- le pregunte nuevamente.

-Sí, pero no lo uso casi nunca…- me dijo.

Yo me acerque al piano y me senté en su banca.

-Iré a preparar la cena.- me dijo.

-Si.- le dije, el se fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar.

Yo abrí la parte que protegía en las teclas, este piano me recordaba algo… no sabía que era, una imagen apareció en mi mente.

Una mujer de cabellos Rojos atados a un moño con ojos verdes y un vestido color esmeralda, en un instrumento parecido a este, casi igual, a su lado había una niña, con un hermoso vestido purpura, se notaba que era su hija. Se parecían demasiado… Y la niña se parecía demasiado a mí. Luego todo me cuadro, esa niña era yo y ella era mi madre. Una lagrima paso por mi mejilla al recordar también que ella estaba difunta. Me acorde de la melodía que tocaba, puse mis manos en la misma posición que ella lo hacía y empecé.

No sé cómo me acorde de esa melodía, solo tocaba como si mis manos la supieran de toda la vida, era una canción tan dulce, como el recuerdo que tenía de mi madre. Seguí tocando como si esa fuera la única manera de mantener su recuerdo vivo. Mis manos se movían ágilmente por el piano, con delicadeza pero muy rápido. Termine de tocar la canción, otra lagrima recorrió mi rostro.

-No sabía que tocabas piano.- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Yo tampoco.- le dije.

El se percato de la lágrima y se sentó a mi costado.

-Starfire, ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto triste.

-Me acorde de mi madre.- le dije con la voz quebrada.

-Eso es bueno ¿No?- me pregunto.

-Me acorde también que ella está muerta.- dije con la voz hecha pedazos.

Me eche a llorar en su hombro, no podía contenerlo, mi primer recuerdo y es este, que horrible se siente el que alguien que ni siquiera te acuerdas de su voz y que era tan cercano a ti, sepas que nunca más la vas a ver en tu vida, que nunca más la vas a abrazar. Me desfogue en su hombro…

-Tranquila Starry, ella está en un lugar mejor.- me dijo con una voz dulce.

-No sabes cómo duele…- le dije.

- Te equivocas, mis padres también fallecieron…- me dijo en un susurro.

Yo lo abrace más fuerte, el me correspondió el abrazo y me estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho, me comenzó a tranquilizar y me quede dormida.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

Se quedo dormida mientras lloraba… la estreche entre mis brazos, así podía sentir que la protegía, la cargué hasta el sillón y la deje allí, me fui a su cuarto por su almohada y una frazada. Cuando llegue ella estaba profundamente dormida, la tape con la frazada y le acomode la cabeza en la almohada. Le limpie los restos de llanto de su cara, y le acaricie la mejilla, no podía disimularlo la amaba, le di un beso en la frente que la hizo sonreír en sueños, tuve que resistir besar esa hermosa sonrisa, así que me limite a acomodar un mechón rebelde de pelo que estaba en su cara. Me pare y me fui a seguir cocinando, los demás llegarían pronto y estarían hambrientos.

* * *

**Y ¿qué tal mis queridos lectores? ¿Les gusto la historia hasta ahora?, tratare de subir pronto el próximo capítulo. Cuídense mucho n.n**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Recuperando recuerdos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3 Amo que me los dejen me anima a continuar, Bueno aquí les escribo el siguiente capítulo nuevamente del punto de vista de Starfire… espero que lo disfruten. Aquí vamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 8:

**Recuperando recuerdos **

* * *

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

Estaba soñando, eso lo sabía, estaba soñando con los recuerdos que tenía de mi familia. Soñaba con mi madre mostrándome un palacio enorme, había una niña más allí era un poco mayor, tenia los cabellos negros como el azabache y ojos violetas, se parecía a mí en rasgos faciales. Tenía un vestido de igual color al de sus ojos. Recordé quien era, ella era mi hermana, Blackfire, su nombre tumbo en mi mente como un rayo, era mi hermana y me daba mala espina. Después de esto recuerdo que mi madre nos cargaba a las dos, ella estaba asustada, se fue corriendo a un lugar y no paraba de murmurar _"aquí estarán a salvo"_. Nos puso en un cuarto de extrema seguridad, había una guerra afuera y nuestra familia estaba en apuros. Mi hermana cumplió 17 y yo 15. Nos habíamos quedado allí cinco años sin noticias de nuestra familia, soldados venían y se iban, nos quedamos en ese castillo viendo como la guerra se desataba. No pude más y salí en busca de mi madre, la encontré y me miro aterrada, vi como un monstruo le quitaba la vida y me miro con furia después de que yo lanzara un grito de puro terror. Comenzó a correr hacia mi yo comencé a huir, mi hermana me entrego a ese monstruo, la habían perdonado por ser tan cruel. Me pusieron unas esposas y me llevaron como premio de haber conquistado mi planeta. Trate de huir y me encontré con este planeta…

-Star, despierta solo es una pesadilla… Starry.- me llamo una voz.

Abrí los ojos asustada y mire a Robin que me estaba llamando, odie ese recuerdo si es que lo era…

-Star tranquila solo es un sueño.- Me decía Robin.

-No creo que sea una pesadilla solamente…- comente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me dijo curioso.

-¿Soy de este planeta?- le pregunte.

-No, eres de un planeta llamado Tamaran.- me dijo seriamente.

-Eso explica el sueño…- dije.

-¿Recordaste algo de tu vida?- pregunto emocionado.

-Sí, pero me gustaría no haberlo hecho…- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?- me pregunto con una voz amable y dulce.

-Mi mamá, mi hermana, el palacio, una guerra…- dije con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué más?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-Cuando me capturaron y hui a este planeta…- dije bajito.

-¿Recordaste cuando me conociste?- pregunto un poco nervioso.

-No, me despertaste cuando apenas vi este planeta…- dije.

-Ya veo…- susurro.

-¿Los demás aun no regresan?- pregunte.

-Cyborg se fue un rato a la torre de los titanes del este… Raven está meditando en la azotea y chico bestia salió a comprar un video juego que tanto quería…- dijo bajito.

-¿Los titanes del este?- pregunte curiosa.

-Si hay un grupo como nosotros los titanes en ciudad Acero…- susurro.

-Entiendo.- dije bajito.

-Ven te voy a llevar a tu cuarto y llamare a Raven para que revise tus heridas.- dijo.

Me pare, pero mis piernas no me respondieron y me caí sentada. Me sonroje ante mi torpeza. El rio y se agacho hasta donde yo estaba sentada y me cargo.

-Esto ya se está volviendo normal para ti ¿no?- le dije divertida y sonrojada.

-Me puedo acostumbrar.- me dijo divertidamente.

Me llevo a mi habitación y por orgullo e pedí que me bajara en la puerta de mi habitación. El bufo un poco molesto pero divertido y accedió. Entre a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Estaba emocionadísima, no podía parar de sonreír. El solo hecho que el haga esto me fascinaba. Lo amaba y eso me hacia feliz.

-Te veo mucho mejor.- dijo una voz femenina.

-Porque estoy feliz amiga.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso se nota.- dijo.- bien vamos a tomar tu temperatura y luego revisaremos tus heridas.- dijo sacando un termómetro.

Me lo puso en la boca y esperamos, después de unos minutos lo saco y su cara fue de asombro.

-Bajaste tu temperatura a 38, eso es muy bueno.- dijo sorprendida.

Yo le sonreí y fuimos al baño para ver mis heridas, habían mejorado un poco pero aun me dolía. Ella las sano un poco más haciendo que se volvieran más pequeñas. Yo le di las gracias, ella me entrego mis toallas y me bañe. Después me fui a mi habitación y me puse ropa de calle. Me puse unos jeans, unos botines negros y un polo blanco de manga larga que me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, parecía un vestido hermoso corto. Me cepille mi pelo y me lo seque con la secadora.

Salí de mi habitación hacia la sala, me encontré con Raven meditando, Cyborg y Bestita jugando video juegos y Robin viendo como jugaban.

-¡Viejo ya me aburrí de este juego!- dijo Chico bestia dejando de jugar.

-Te dije que era malo y no me escuchaste.- dijo Cyborg.

La alarma sonó sobresaltándome.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Robin a Cyborg.

-No vas a querer saber…- dijo Cyborg con tono preocupado.

-Solo dinos…- dijo Robin.- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

-Es Slade.- dijo Cyborg fríamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda, solo ese nombre lograba ponerme así.

-¿Qué hacemos con Starfire?- dijo Raven.

-Nuevamente digo que no la podemos dejar sola…- dijo Cyborg.

-Tendrá que venir con nosotros…- dijo Chico bestia.

-Dime la ubicación de donde esta!- dijo Robin.

-Está en el acantilado…- dijo Cyborg.

-Vendrá con nosotros, pero no nos separaremos pase lo que pase.- dijo Robin.

Todos asintieron, no me quería quedar sola pero, tampoco quería ir. Me limite a dar un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza diciendo que si, pero la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa.

Todos nosotros nos fuimos en el auto de Cyborg y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. No podía evitar temblar del miedo que tenía, solo tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a terminar muy mal.

* * *

**Y ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora la historia mis queridísimos lectores?**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente capi sean pacientes ;) **

**Y por favor dejen reviews que amo leerlos :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! Cuidense!**


	9. Cara a cara con la muerte

**Hola mis adorados lectores :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz cuando me los dejan y me motivan a seguir la historia :D No podía dejarlos tanto tiempo en suspenso así que decidí escribir inmediatamente este capítulo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora.**

**Y empezamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 9:

**Cara a cara con la muerte**

* * *

Estabamos en el auto T dirigiéndonos hacia donde estaba Slade. Sentía como si me llevaran hacia mi condena, y tenía mis razones para pensar eso. Trate de relajarme mirando por la ventana mire el cielo, estaba despejado y en completa oscuridad, ni una sola estrella, perecería que se hubieran escondido por terror. La noche era clara todo era oscuro y parecía que así iba a ser mi destino…

-Llegamos.- dijo Cyborg seriamente, sentenciándome.

-Vamos y recuerden el plan… no nos vamos a separar.- dijo Robin mirándome al final.

_Esta vez será diferente_ pensé. Sería más precavida. Salimos del auto. Comenzamos a buscar todo parecía estar tranquilo. De repente escuchamos unas explosiones cerca a una minería que estaba en el acantilado y corrimos a esa dirección. Llegamos todo estaba oscuro, Cyborg prendió una linterna que estaba incorporada a su armadura. Todo estaba en ruinas salgo un túnel, nos fuimos en esa dirección. Corrimos en esa dirección un buen rato, llegamos a una cueva grande con un montón de diamantes. Allí estaba Slade esperándonos. Con sus manos atrás de la espalda y una pose muy tranquila, como si todo estuviera planeado.

-Slade, ¿Qué quieres?- grito Robin sacando una barra de acero de su traje en posición de pelea.

-Robin, ¿Es que siempre vas a creer que se trata de ti?- dijo con una voz macabra.

-No le vas a hacer daño ¿oíste?- grito Robin.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- dijo Slade.

Slade soltó unas bombas de humo verde haciendo que todos tosiéramos, pero esas bombas me hizo tener sueño…

-Tengo sueño…- dije.

-Resis...tan…- dijo Robin.

Todos nos quedamos dormidos en un profundo sueño…

Desperté en el mismo lugar pero mire horrorizada al ver que mis amigos estaban cada uno individualmente en una especie de capsulas. Parecía de vidrio la prisión en la que estaban pero no podían salir, era una especie de campo de fuerza. Comenzaron a despertarse y sus caras parecían de terror. Trataron de salir pero no podían.

-¡Starfire!- grito Robin al notar que no podía salir.

Corrí hacia donde estaba puse mi mano en el campo de fuerza, lo mire aterrada. El puso su mano exactamente en la posición donde estaba la mía, viendo de que el único obstáculo entre nosotros era ese campo de fuerza.

-¡Robin!- grite aterrada, pues sabía que el plan de Slade era matarme pero, enfrente de las personas que quiero.

-Qué bueno que despertaron…- dijo una voz detrás de mí.- Si no se hubieran perdido del espectáculo…- dijo con una voz macabra.

No quería voltear a ver a Slade, yo solo miraba a Robin con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba aterrada, sentía el frio aliento de la muerte en mi nuca. Robin me miraba aterrado y preocupado, estaba igual que yo, en shock.

Logre leer en sus labios _corre_ pero, sabía que era inútil, el me alcanzaría y daría comienzo a la masacre en otro lugar. Esta vez era diferente, lucharía contra él. Por mi vida, por mi libertad. Sabía que iba a ser casi imposible que saliera con vida de esta, _casi_ me animé. Le dedique una mirada tierna y de amor a Robin, como si me despidiera. El terror invadió las facciones de su rostro.

Me voltee quedando cara a cara con la muerte.

Avance lentamente hasta Slade, con cada paso aseguraba: dolor, angustia, odio, tristeza, terror y si no salía bien la pelea, muerte. Estaba caminando a mi muerte.

Pare de caminar a escasos metros de Slade. El saco un cuchillo y trato de cortarme varias veces pero lo esquive. Para mi suerte tenia reflejos rápidos. Le di una patada a su mano haciendo que este soltara su cuchillo.

-Parece que has recuperado algunas de tus habilidades… - dijo Slade.

Le dedique media sonrisa de satisfacción. El fue muy rápido y me agarro de los cabellos lanzándome lejos. Haciendo de que me estrelle contra un enorme cristal. Me golpee la cabeza y algo paso… comencé a recordar cuando llegue a la tierra y pelee con Robin. Memorice mis movimientos para utilizarlo con Slade. Sonreí como cuando me pare después de que Robin me lanzara contra un auto. Puse mis manos juntas, como si tuviera las esposas. Y comencé a atacarlo de la misma manera que había atacado a Robin.

Estaba todo marchando perfecto hasta que me pateo el estomago dejándome sin aliento. Me retorcí de dolor.

-¡Starfire cuidado!- grito Robin.

Mire que Slade se acercó a mi peligrosamente con el cuchillo que había tratado de hacerme daño anteriormente. Me apuñalo en el estomago. Dolor, el acero del cuchillo se sentía como fuego al tacto de mi piel. Slade giro el cuchillo dentro de mí intensificando el dolor. La sangre salía sin control. Mire a Robin que estaba llorando, gritando mi nombre, tratando de salir de allí para ayudarme. Mis demás compañeros estaban petrificados ante la escena. El estaba parado frente a mí y yo frente a él. Pude ver como la sangre teñía de color rojo carmín mi polo blanco. Soltó su mano dejando el cuchillo dentro de mí. Yo agarre el cuchillo y lo saque de mí ser. Slade me miro sorprendido, todos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

De mi cuerpo un aura verde se desprendía, sentí como la ira me dominaba. El cuchillo de acero se derritió en mi mano. Me acerque a Slade y le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que logro sacarle un gemido de dolor. Le di una patada en la cara rajando su máscara.

-Nos volveremos a ver…- dijo presionando un botón dejando libre a mis compañeros.- Y la próxima vez no será tan fácil…- dijo soltando una bomba de humo y desapareciendo de la cueva.

Parecia como si yo estuviera en llamas, un fuego verde me cubría, estaba como en un trance de ira…

-Star…- susurro Robin, tratando de acercarse a mí.

Yo le mire primero furiosa, pero al darme cuenta que era el comencé a tranquilizarme, el fuego verde comenzó a extinguirse. La expresión de mi cara se suavizo. Me sentí muy cansada, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar estuve a punto de caerme cuando Robin me sujetó y me abrazo evitando mi caída. La sangre seguía saliendo.

-Starry.- me susurro.

Me quede mirándolo.

-Me vas a tener que enseñar a pelear…- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dalo por hecho…- Me dijo abrazándome y estrechándome contra su pecho.

Me sentí cómoda y protegida, aunque me doliera mi herida, estaba feliz por salir viva, por recordar más de mi vida, y por estar en los brazos de Robin…

Nos fuimos a la torre, Cyborg reviso mi herida, se quedo impresionado… una herida de esa magnitud me hubiera matado. Raven usó sus poderes para terminar de curarme mis otras 2 heridas, y sanó un poco la reciente.

Los dos se retiraron y después de unos minutos entro Robin.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-Mejor, pero aun me duele…- le dije poniendo mis manos sobre la venda donde estaba mi herida.

El puso sus manos sobre las mías, las agarro y las puso en su pecho. Yo me sonroje un montón ante este acto, el sonrío tristemente.

-Pensé que te perdería…-dijo en un susurro.

-No me iré a ningún lado, aparte tenemos tu y yo un asunto pendiente…- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿A si?- me pregunto confundido.

-Sí, recuerda que me vas a enseñar a pelear.- le dije.

-Está bien, cuando te mejores, te enseñare a pelear.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le sonreí, me dedique a descansar y a tratar de recuperarme rápido, después de todo no podía faltar a mis lecciones de pelea con mi apuesto profesor…

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3**

**Quiero agradecerle a la Chicadelasseries por ayudarme en este capítulo, le dedico un enorme abrazo y les recomiendo que lean su historia que es muy buena!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense!**


	10. El entrenamiento: equilibrio

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora, gracias por sus reviews, estos me alegran el día :3**

**Bueno, comenzamos la historia…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 10:

**Los entrenamientos: equilibrio**

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el ataque de Slade y gracias a la ayuda de Raven con sus poderes, se podría decir que quede como nueva. Hace una semana Robin y yo acordamos de que mientras yo descubra nuevamente como utilizar mis poderes el me iba a entrenar. Me estaba preparando para el entrenamiento. Opte por ponerme un short negro, un polo de tiritas blanco y unas zapatillas blancas, aun no me quito las vendas de mi última herida puesto que esta aun no sano del todo. Me hice una coleta y fui en busca de mi nuevo entrenador. Me fui a la sala de entrenamiento. Y, efectivamente el me estaba esperando. El tenia puesto un polo blanco, un pantalón negro y unas botas que el usaba para combate. Tenía como siempre su antifaz y los cabellos en punta.

-Bueno que me vas a enseñar hoy "profesor".- le dije divertida.

-Hoy te enseñare a tener equilibrio.- dijo.- digamos que últimamente no lo tienes.- agrego esto con una sonrisa picara.

Yo le di una mueca y el solo sonrió.

-Bien, como digas.- dije.- ¿Con qué empezamos?- pregunte curiosa.

-Antes que perdieras tu memoria…- comenzó a decir.- Tú eras buena bailarina y tenias mucho equilibrio.

-¿A si?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, amabas bailar ballet…- dijo.

-Entonces me darás clases de ballet… - dije divertida.

-No solo tratare que recuerdes más y que obtengas equilibrio haciendo que bailes ballet.- dijo.

-Bueno…- dije.

El se fue a un reproductor de música. Una canción familiar comenzó a sonar, era como un vals con piano, violín, cello… esta canción me era muy familiar.

-Desde que viniste a la tierra y escuchaste esta canción no parabas de bailarla.- dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?- pregunte curiosa.

-La canción se llama "Rolling in the deep", pero es la versión de "The piano guys".- dijo.

-Se me es familiar…- dije.

El sonrió un poco y se acerco a mí. Yo tenía mis manos en la cintura y el agarro una. Me hizo dar vueltas. Los dos reíamos ante este acto.

-Usualmente yo detesto bailar, pero si bailo contigo es una excepción…- dijo bajito.

Yo solo me sonroje mis mejillas se tornaron carmín, el lo noto y el también se sonrojo un poco.

Bailábamos una y otra vez, los dos riendo porque no me salían los pasos ya que me mataba de la risa. En me dio una mirada de _ponte seria_ y yo asentí. La melodía empezó otra vez trate de recordar… se me vino a la mente yo misma bailando esta melodía con un polo sin mangas negro, mayas negras y una falda roja del mismo color que mi cabello con zapatos de ballet negros. Recordé los pasos los memorice. Me saqué las zapatillas ya que con estas no me permitiría hacer estos pasos. Descalza me pare en medio de la habitación con los ojos cerrados.

La melodía comenzó a sonar otra vez, y comencé a bailar a su ritmo manteniendo en mi mente mi recuerdo bailando. Me puse de puntitas y comencé a dar giros, saltos llenos de delicadeza, rapidez y elegancia. Me sentí libre al bailar la canción, ahora comprendía porque siempre la bailaba. Una mano sujeto mi cintura haciendo que abra mis ojos y mire a Robin. Agarro mi mano y me comenzó a dar vueltas. Esta vez me salían bien las vueltas. La canción estaba por terminar. El aun sostenía mi mano y me hizo dar vueltas hasta el. La canción termino y estábamos frente a frente y muy cerca. Tan cerca que sentía su aliento. Me sonroje nuevamente y el al notarlo solo sonrió. Comenzó a agachar su cabeza hacia mí, comencé a cerrar mis ojos…

-¡Chicos que bueno que los encuentro!- dijo una voz alegre interrumpiendo este momento tan hermoso y perfecto haciendo que Robin y yo nos separemos por el susto.

-Chico Bestia ¿qué quieres? – dijo Robin un poco molesto.

-Cyborg me dijo que les diga que ya esta lista la cena.- dijo Chico bestia alegre.

-Dile que en un momento vamos.- respondió Robin.

El verde asintió y salío de la habitación.

-Bueno, yo creo que será mejor que me vaya a bañar…- dije en un susurro.

-Sí, claro…- dijo Robin un poco decepcionado y sonrojado.

Al notar esto no pude no enternecerme.

-Mañana vamos a entrenar ¿Verdad?- le dije.

-Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno en ese caso, nos vemos mañana "profesor".- dije saliendo de la habitación.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

Cuando salió de la habitación no pude no sonreír. La amaba. Y el hecho de pensar que todos los días estaré con ella hacía que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Y cuando recordaba lo que casi pasaba entre nosotros antes que Chico bestia llegara hizo que mi corazón palpe más rápido. Cuando la vi bailar, con esa gracia y elegancia… cada delicado paso que daba me hacía pensar que era de cristal y que en cualquier momento se podía romper… entonces no resistí y baile con ella para sentir que la protegía… el ver de cómo se sonroja el estar tan cerca mío me encanta, me da ganas de besarla, abrasarla, protegerla… estaba a punto de besarla y llega Chico bestia para avisar la cena…_ maldita cena_ dije para mis adentros… Yo no me fui a bañar, ya que ni había sudado, solo me cambie mi ropa a mi habitual uniforme.

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

Ya me había bañado y me estaba cambiando. Me puse unos jeans a la medida, mis botas negras y un polo verde esmeralda que resaltaban mis ojos. Me encanto descubrir que fuera tan buena en gimnasia, eso me daría muchas ventajas. Desgraciadamente no sé cómo hice para que esa aura verde desprendiera de mi cuerpo… Pero, los entrenamientos con Robin ayudarían bastante.

Suspire al recordar lo que casi pasa, de no ser por Chico bestia… bueno no importa, mejor me voy a cenar.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el décimo capítulo n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que fue cortito pero, enseguida escribo el siguiente.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! Cuídense!**


	11. El entrenamiento: aprendiendo a pelear

**Hola mis atoradísimos lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Como verán cada vez se pone más interesante y romántico… Aquí el siguiente entrenamiento de Robin y Starfire :D**

**Espero que los disfruten, y empezamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 11:

**El entrenamiento: aprendiendo a pelear**

El día anterior Robin me había enseñado a tener equilibrio, hoy me dijo que el entrenamiento seria a enseñarme a pelear. Me puse un pantalón negro con mis botas negras de combate (como las moradas que tiene pero negras) un polo negro de manga tres cuartos y me hice una coleta.

Me dirigí hacia donde me indico, a las faldas de la torre. El día era un poco nubloso y corría viento. Por ese motivo me abrigue un poco más. Lo encontré el estaba vestido con un polo rojo, unos pantalones negros y sus botas de combate. Estaba mirando el mar y no se percato de mi presencia.

-Bueno "profesor" ¿cuando iniciamos?- le pregunte.

El se volteo, me miro y sonrió.

-Te enseñare técnicas de combate.- dijo.

Nos la pasamos todo el rato con técnicas, me corregía la postura, ect. Pasamos horas así, se nos hacia divertido también.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

-Estas mejorando.- le dije con una sonrisa al ver que casi me derriba.

-Tengo un buen profesor.- me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme.

-Y yo una buena alumna.- le dije sacándole una sonrisa de sus labios.

Me encantaba cuando sonreía, era más hermosa cuando lo hacía. Así de simple, ella no necesitaba maquillaje, la sonrisa que tenía la hacía ver hermosa. Le ayude a levantarse ya que se había caído al fallar a un ataque que me iba a dar. Ella tomo mi mano sin rencor, otra cosa más que me encantaba de ella. Con un leve tirón logre hacer que se parara. Comenzamos a luchar otra vez, ella aprendía rápido y comenzaba a igualar mis movimientos, otra cosa más que amaba de ella. Si bien puedo decir yo me enamore de su lado tierno e ingenuo, pero este lado peligroso de ella no pasaba desapercibido. Me distraje un momento por su hermosura y recibí de parte de ella una patada en el estomago sacándome el aliento.

-Lo siento ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto corriendo hacia mi lado preocupada.

-Tranquila de eso se trata el entrenamiento ¿No?- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió, se veía un poco apenada. Esto me dio ternura.

-Bien es suficiente por hoy, ya has recuperado parte de tu súper fuerza…- dije feliz.

-¿Tú crees que pronto recupere mis poderes?- me pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, y no lo creo, lo sé.- le dije.

Ella me sonrió más, tuve que resistirme no besarla en ese momento.

Nos dirigimos dentro de la torre deje que ella se bañara primero, yo me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- me pregunto Chico bestia mientras comía un plato lleno de Tofu.

-Bien, se nota que pronto recuperara sus poderes.- le dije.

-Eso es muy bueno.- dijo Chico bestia.

-Cyborg ¿Qué vamos a cenar?- le pregunte.

-Vamos a comer mi famosa parrillada, iremos a la azotea a comer carne.- dijo Cyborg.

-¡O no viejo, yo no comeré eso, yo he sido ya antes ese animal!- dijo Chico bestia desatando la misma pelea de la cena que todos los días.

-Chico bestia tú comerás tu tofu y nosotros carne.- le dije.

-Si bestita nadie te obligara a comer carne…- dijo Cyborg.

-Más les vale.- dijo Chico bestia.

-Oye ¿y si invitamos a los titanes del este?- dijo Cyborg.- Traje mucha carne.

-Está bien, invítenos.- dije.

-Bien me comunicare con abeja.- dijo Cyborg emocionado.

-Yo le avisare a Raven sobre la parrillada.- dijo Chico bestia.

-Yo le avisare a Star.- dije

Me encamine hacia su cuarto y toque la puerta.

-¿Si?- me respondió una voz dulce.

-Star solo quería avisarte que van a venir los titanes del este ya que vamos a hacer una parrillada.- le dije detrás de la puerta.

-O ya veo, me reuniré con ustedes en breve.- me dijo la dulce voz de Star.

-Estaremos en la azotea.- le dije.

Me dirigí a la azotea para prepararla para nuestros invitados.

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

Una parrillada, que me voy a poner… comencé a buscar entre mis ropas. Era de noche y estaba despejado lleno de estrellas. Encontré un polo rojo del mismo color de mi cabello de manga larga y de largo un poco más debajo de mi cintura, era como un vestido y me encantaba resaltaba mi esbelta figura. Me puse unos jeans negros con mis botas negras opacas. Me dedique a pensar que iba a hacer con mi cabello decidí dejarlo suelto. Me puse un perfume que me encantaba como olía y salí en busca de mis amigos a la azotea.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el capítulo prometido, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense!**


	12. La parrillada

**Hola mis amados lectores, se que el último fic fue un poquito cortito, pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews :3**

**Y empesamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 12:

**La parrillada**

Me dirigí a la azotea, tal como me había dicho Robin. Estaba ansiosa de conocer otra vez a mis amigos. Cuando entre vi a Cyborg preparando la parrillada que desprendía un exquisito olor. Vi a Raven charlando con una linda chica morena con su traje de rayas negras y amarillas. Vi a dos niños gemelos jugando y molestando a un chico de pelo negro y traje celeste con azul oscuro. Y por último vi a Robin charlando con un chico con un antifaz idéntico al suyo, de la misma estatura, cabello peli naranja, con flechas en su espalda con un arco. Era de la misma estatura que Robin y se parecían en algunas características.

Yo me acerque tímida ante mis viejos amigos no recordados.

-Star que bueno que llegaste!- me dijo la chica morena.

-Hola.- dije tímidamente.

-Señorita Starfire!- dijeron los gemelos acercándose a mi rápidamente.

-Ufff… al fin me dejaron en paz.- dijo el del traje celeste.

Vi que Robin se acercaba a mí con el peli naranja.

-Starfire, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo coquetamente el peli naranja.

-Ammm… hola.- dije confundida.

-Chicos, hay algo que no les comentamos antes…- comenzó a decir Chico Bestia.- Ella tuvo una pelea con Slade y no recuerda casi nada…- dijo

-Osea que no los recuerda a ustedes.- dijo fríamente Raven.

-Entonces nos presentaremos.- dijo el del traje celeste.- Yo soy Aqualad.

-Nosotros somos Más y Menos.- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy Abeja.- dijo la morena.

-Y yo soy Veloz.- dijo el peli naranja.

Yo les sonreí y me fui donde Raven y Abeja para charlar.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

Tuve que controlarme para no matar a Veloz por coquetearle a Starfire. Me limite a insultarlo en mi mente. Luego comprendí que fue mala idea invitarlo a la parrillada, ya que sabia que iba a tratar de conquistar a _mi_ Starry…

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

-Entonces… poco a poco estas recuperando tus recuerdos.- dijo Abeja comprendiendo.

-Si…- dije pensativa.

-Eso es bueno, por lo menos vas a recordar y serás la misma de antes.- dijo Abeja con una sonrisa.- Oye chispita, ¿Cuánto falta para comer?- le dijo a Cyborg.

-En un rato estará listo, solo falta la salsa que prepare.- dijo.- Star, ¿puedes ir a la cocina por la salsa?- me pregunto.

-Claro.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Ahora vuelvo.- dije.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

Veloz, al ver que tendría oportunidad de estar con _mi_ Star a solas, lo seguí mientras este seguía a Starfire. Estaba decidido de que cualquier cosa que trame le iba a arruinar su jugada.

Star llego a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar la salsa que le había pedido Cyborg. Observe como Veloz entraba a la sala para hacer su jugada. Yo entre y me escondí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Veloz coquetamente.

-No, solo estoy buscando la salsa de Cyborg.- dijo ella dulcemente.

-Insisto.- dijo el acercándose a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bueno, ayúdame entonces a buscar por esas alacenas.- dijo educadamente.

El se puso a buscar en las alacenas que ella le indico.

-La encontré.- exclamo victorioso Veloz.

Ella volteo a ver la salsa que él tenía y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella con dulzura, que me dio celos de que esa sonrisa no fuera dedicada a mí.

-Bueno entonces te acompaño a la azotea.- dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Gracias.- dijo cortésmente.

El se acerco más a ella, como si fuera a darle un beso. Ella retrocedió un poco y él seguía acercándose más a ella. No aguante más esto y salí de mi escondite.

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro chicos!- exclame haciéndome notar y que pareciera que acababa de llegar.

Mire la mirada fulminante de Veloz y la cara sonrojada de Star. Le dedique una mirada a Veloz de victoria.

-Robin, ya íbamos para allá.- exclamo emocionada al verme.

-Más les vale, Cyborg está esperando la salsa…- dije.

-Ahora voy para allá.- me dijo.

Ella salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos a Veloz y a mí.

-Viejo, interrumpiste mi momento.- dijo enfadado.

-"Viejo" no te acercarás a ella.- le dije desafiándolo.

-Un momento, ¿Admites que te gusta?- me pregunto.

-Sí lo admito.- dije un poco sonrojado pero seguro de mis palabras.

El me miro enfadado, sabía que él no tendría esperanzas. Después de todo el no vivía en la torre.

-Está bien, me rindo.- dijo.

-Más te vale.- le dije.

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le gustaba a Robin? Me emocione tanto de tan solo pensarlo, definitivamente esta era una de las noches más alegres de mi vida. Me fui corriendo a la azotea y le entregue la salsa a Cyborg.

-¿Star porque tardaste tanto?- me pregunto Cyborg.

-Lo siento Cyborg, es que no encontraba tu salsa.- le dije con una sonrisa.

El noto mi felicidad y también sonrió. Yo estaba demasiado feliz, pensar que yo le gustaba a Robin, y lo había escuchado a él decirlo. Vi cuando Robin entro con Veloz. Le sonreí enormemente a Robin, él me correspondió la sonrisa y se puso un poco rojo. Yo también me sonroje y me dedique a hablar con mis amigas.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente. Los titanes del este se fueron a su torre. Limpiamos la azotea y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Todo era perfecto hasta que la alarma sonó tiñendo las habitaciones de rojo. Esta vez no me sobresalte, ya me había acortumbrado.

Me fui corriendo a la sala para saber de qué se trataba. Temiendo lo peor entre a la sala.

-Titanes problemas.- dijo Robin.- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ansioso.

-Slade.- dijo Cyborg sombríamente.

Todos se voltearon a verme. Yo solo asentí. Nos dirigimos al auto T y nos fuimos nuevamente en busca de Slade. Esta vez no sentía nervios. Robin me había entrenado. No nos separaríamos y seriamos más precavidos. Nos habíamos sentado en este orden: Cyborg como conductor, Raven como copiloto, yo a la ventana, Robin al medio y Chico bestia al otro lado junto a la ventana. Sentí como Robin ponía su mano sobre la mía. Yo le dedique una mirada tierna. El sabia tanto como yo de que de todas maneras algo malo iba a pasar, algo que tal vez sea nuestro fin o nuestro comienzo de la libertad. Yo me había cambiado de ropa. Me había puesto la ropa que utilice cuando llegue a este planeta, ya que era resistente. Mire a la ventana, miré el cielo despejado. Esta podría ser mi última batalla y en el peor de los casos, mi última noche.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo… ¡Cuidense!**


	13. Batalla final

**Hola mis adorados lectores, estoy un poco triste porque estamos llegando al casi final de esta historia, pero seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos habrá una continuación de esta historia que la sacaré más adelante. Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3**

Y empezamos…

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 13:

**La batalla final**

* * *

_-Titanes problemas.- dijo Robin.- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ansioso._

_-Slade.- dijo Cyborg sombríamente._

_Todos se voltearon a verme. Yo solo asentí. Nos dirigimos al auto T y nos fuimos nuevamente en busca de Slade. Esta vez no sentía nervios. Robin me había entrenado. No nos separaríamos y seriamos más precavidos. Nos habíamos sentado en este orden: Cyborg como conductor, Raven como copiloto, yo a la ventana, Robin al medio y Chico bestia al otro lado junto a la ventana. Sentí como Robin ponía su mano sobre la mía. Yo le dedique una mirada tierna. El sabía tanto como yo de que de todas maneras algo malo iba a pasar, algo que tal vez sea nuestro fin o nuestro comienzo de la libertad. Yo me había cambiado de ropa. Me había puesto la ropa que utilice cuando llegue a este planeta, ya que era resistente. Mire a la ventana, miré el cielo despejado. Esta podría ser mi última batalla y en el peor de los casos, mi última noche._

Llegamos a un lugar que era el escenario perfecto para una masacre, Slade se había tomado tu tiempo para elegir su escenario. Era un precipicio, muy alto abajo estaba el mar. La persona que cayera allí tendría una muerte segura. Caminamos cerca de allí, alejándonos del borde del precipicio. Escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Titanes… nuevamente nos encontramos.- dijo una voz macabra, Slade.

Nos volteamos para encontrarnos con Slade, que estaba parado en la orilla del precipicio con una postura relajada.

-Esto se acaba ahora Slade.- dijo Robin con rabia.

-En eso tienes razón…- dijo haciendo que las mismas palabras de Robin sea nuestra propia amenaza.

Unos androides de Slade salieron capturando a mis amigos y dejándome sola, los pusieron en el campo de fuerza otra vez.

-No! Starfire!- gritaba Robin tratando de zafarse de los androides.

Yo entendí el juego, esta era la revancha, y esta vez estaba dispuesta a ganar. Los pusieron en los campos de fuerza individualmente. Robin trataba con todas sus fuerzas romper el campo de fuerza. Yo me acerque a él y puse mi mano en el campo de fuerza. El puso la suya en la misma posición que la mía repitiendo la escena que habíamos pasado semanas atrás. Sabía que esta era la última batalla. Lo mire, no asustada sino con la mirada más tierna que le pueda dar, llena de amor, _Te amo _le dije con los labios. El los leyó y puso su frente en el campo de fuerza. Una lágrima se escapo de su antifaz por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-Te amo.- susurro el también.

Yo le sonreí, respire profundo y me aleje del campo de fuerza dejando atrás los gritos de mi nombre de la persona que amaba. Era hora de enfrentarme con la muerte.

-Y el cordero va al matadero.- dijo Slade con su voz macabra.

Yo no dije nada, ni le mire aterrada como solía hacerlo. No le daría ese gusto. Comenzó la pelea. Salte hacia atrás dándole una patada en la quijada. El pareció enfurecerse y trato de darme un puñetazo en la cara que logre esquivar fácilmente. Use mis clases de equilibrio, me movía rápidamente y cuando estaba desprevenido de daba uno que otro golpe.

-Parece que has entrenado…- dijo notando mi progreso en la pelea.

Yo no le dije nada.

-¿Te parece si subo el nivel de la pelea?- dijo.

Acto seguido trato de darme un puñetazo que esquive pero, no pude esquivar la patada en el estomago que me dio. Me saco el aliento de una patada. Estaba en el piso. El salto y trato de aplastarme la cara con su pie, pero yo rodé en otra dirección esquivando el ataque. El me tomo del tobillo levantándome y lanzándome contra el piso. Escuche a mis compañeros gritar mi nombre desesperados. Despues de esto Slade me agarro de los cabellos.

-Porqué no simplemente dices que te mate y me ahorras tiempo.- me dijo en el oído.

-¡NO!- le grite agarrándolo de la cabeza y arrojándolo lejos, había recuperado más de mi súper fuerza.

El me miro furioso, se notaba aunque tenía una máscara. Yo me puse en posición de ataque. El se me abalanzo y me tiro contra una roca que hizo que sangre saliera de mi cabeza.

-¡STARFIRE!- escuche a mi líder titán.

No podía moverme, el golpe había sipo bastante fuerte. Comencé a sentirme pesada, lo último que vi fue la máscara bicolor de Slade acercándose a mí. Cerré mis ojos, me pesaban demasiado. Me sumergí en la absoluta oscuridad dejándome llevar por esta.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

Esto no estaba pasando, ella no podía morir. Pero, la escena frente mis ojos era otra realidad. Ella tirada contra una roca con su cabeza sangrando, inconsciente, pálida. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Vi a Slade acercarse a ella, comprobando que ella estuviera muerta. La arrastro hasta que ella quedo enfrente de nuestros ojos. Allí estaba ella, sin vida. Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede.

-Bueno, los dejo mi propósito aquí ya está hecho.- dijo riendo mirándome

Pero, algo paso del cuerpo de Star comenzó a salir una luz verde. No podía creerlo. Ella abrió los ojos. De sus ojos salía ese color verde intenso que significaba una cosa…

-Sus poderes.- susurre.

Ella se convirtió en una llama de fuego verde. Slade retrocedió. Ella camino hacia Slade. Lo comenzó a guiar al precipicio. Slade de percato de esto y de su cinturón saco un sable y le atravesó en el corazón.

Las esperanzas se me fueron. Pero, ella se atravesó más el sable quedando cara a cara con Slade. Con su último esfuerzo lo lanzo al precipicio. Ella se sacrifico para ganar. Star se volteo se saco el sable del corazón y camino hacia nosotros. Aun en llamas rompió el campo de fuerza con unos starbolts liberándonos. Poco a poco el fuego verde se fue extinguiendo, igual que su vida. Su expresión se suavizó. Cerró sus ojos y se cayó hacia atrás.

Corrí hacia ella y la abrace. Su piel estaba fría y pálida. Cyborg saco su analizador sónico tratando de captar sus latidos. No se escuchaba nada.

-No Star, ¡NO!- grite llorando estrechándola contra mi pecho.- ¡No me dejes!- rogué.

Dolor, no tenía fuerzas para perder a más gente que amaba. Sin ella mi mundo sería vacio. Llore incontroladamente abrazandola. De pronto el analizador sónico de Cyborg comenzó a sonar.

-Es Starfire!- grito Cyborg.

El corazón de Star sonaba cada vez más rápido hasta que nos asusto por la rapidez.

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

La oscuridad se estaba alejando dejando en su lugar escenas de mi pasado, vi mi vida enfrente mis ojos. De mi familia, cuando llegue a la tierra. Cuando bese a Robin para aprender el idioma, mis amigos la música de mi madre. Un centenar de imágenes, recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria. Vi un recuerdo hermoso de Robin mirando las estrellas conmigo estábamos echados en la playa. Luego a una hermosa mujer, mi madre cargándome cuando era una bebé con mi padre. La series de todos mis recuerdos perdidos terminaron nuevamente en mi primer beso con Robin.

(Punto de vista de Robin)

Lo veía y no lo creía, Starfire poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su calidez, su tono bronceado de piel. Sus labios se volvieron a tener ese rosado particular. Sus mejillas comenzaron a recuperar su color sonrojado. Sus heridas comenzaron a curarse. Y un leve movimiento en su pecho comenzó a aparecer. ¡Starfire resucito! Comencé a llorar de la alegría, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz.

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

Comencé a sentir y oír de nuevo. Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con mis amigos. Vi el Rostro del dueño de los brazos que me abrazaban. Robin.

-Robin…- susurre.

-Star.- susurro bajito.

Me estrecho contra su pecho y yo lo abrace como si el mundo consistiera en ello. Sabía que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a mejorar.

* * *

**Bien este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que la historia les haya gustado hasta ahora.**

**Gracias por sus Rewiews y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuidense!**


	14. Volviendo a volar

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí el último capítulo pero no es mi última historia. Seguire escribiendo historias de estos dos "tortolitos".**

**Y empezamos…**

**El poder de una estrella**

Chapter 14:

**Volviendo a volar**

* * *

Llegamos a la torre y nadie sabe como pasó lo que paso. Yo les conté que recupere mis recuerdos. Todas mis heridas se habían curado, ni tenía cicatrices de lo que me había pasado. Estaba en la azotea. Era de noche, el cielo despejado. Tenía un vestido blanco que era igual a mi vestido rojo (mencionado en el capítulo tres) estaba con mi mirada perdida en la noche estrellada.

-Star?- dijo una voz detrás de mí, esa voz era de Robin.

-Si?- le pregunte dulcemente.

Me voltee a verlo, tenía un polo, pantalón y zapatos negros… aparte de su antifaz.

-Nunca llegaste a volar, ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-No…- le dije.

-Me dejarías ayudarte.- me susurro en el oído.

Yo asentí levemente. El hizo que me diera media vuelta, quedando frente a frente. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cara, estábamos muy cerca. El se quitó su antifaz dejándome ver sus ojos. Me perdí en un mar azul intenso. Esos eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Comenzó a inclinar su cabeza hacia la mía y yo cerré lentamente mis ojos. Me dio un cálido y tierno beso. El puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las subí a sus cabellos, jugando con ellos.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos y luego nos separamos por falta de aire. El me miro tiernamente, yo le sonreí sonrojada.

-Te amo.- susurro.

-Y yo a ti.- le susurre.

Estaba tan feliz en esos momentos que deje de sentir el piso bajo mis pies, literalmente. Estaba volando. El solo me miro tiernamente. Yo le sonreí y comencé a volar. Me sentía libre. El sentir el viento en mi cara, sentir que puedo ir lo más alto que quiera, esto era libertad. Yo estaba volviendo a volar, volviendo a soñar.

Me acerque hacia donde estaba Robin y me lance hacia el abrasándolo con todas mis fuerzas procurando no hacerle daño. El me correspondió el abrazo me estrecho contra sus brazos, me sentí protegida. Yo sonreí amaba estar con él. Me encantaba todo de él.

-Te amo.- le susurre nuevamente.

-Yo también, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.- dijo en susurros.- eres mi ángel y estaremos juntos para siempre.

_Siempre_, amaba esa palabra lo abrace más fuerte, estaba feliz de estar a su lado. Nos esperaba una vida juntos. Y yo aprovecharía cada segundo que se me otorgara con él.

* * *

**Bueno mis adorados lectores, este es el fin de esta historia, espero que las siguientes que escriba más adelante sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Hasta la próxima historia y cuídense mucho! 3**


End file.
